


Do szaleństwa

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I co się właściwie dzieje, Ogólna profanacja, Other, Stark/Strange w tle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Tony i Strange? Jasne. Ale ktoś pomyślał, co wtedy robi Pelerynka i Zbroja? ^^ #WszystkoSięDa





	

Wślizguję się w ciebie miękko i szybko, tak, jak wiele razy wcześniej. Cała się spinasz w gotowości, nieco przytłoczona nadmiarem mnie w sobie. Ocieram się o ciebie, na zmianę wypełniając cię i znikając - drażnię się z tobą, bo wiem, że to właśnie lubisz najbardziej.

Bardzo szybko przestajesz nad sobą panować, całe twoje ciało wykonuje niekontrolowane ruchy, wydajesz z siebie rozkoszne, głodne wrażeń dźwięki. Uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś pode mną, a gdy cię słucham, podniecam się jeszcze bardziej.

Przyspieszam swoje ruchy. Ciało przy ciele, cała płonę, jestem wszędzie, a ty obejmujesz mnie, jakbym była ostatnią rzeczą na świecie. Doprowadza mnie to do szaleństwa, doskonale o tym wiesz.

Wiem, że jesteś blisko, kiedy twoje palce zaciskają się gwałtownie. Nie puszczasz mnie - i nie puścisz, aż do samego końca. Znam cię. I choć jestem na to przygotowana, to twoje nagłe, całkowite rozluźnienie i tak mnie zaskakuje. Wiotczejesz, przygniatając mnie, zamykając wewnątrz siebie. Wrażenie jest tak niesamowite, że naprężam się gwałtownie i z niekontrolowanym drżeniem opadam, znajdując oparcie w rozluźnionym ciele pode mną. Skończyłam w tobie, tak, jak obie lubimy najbardziej.

Leżymy tak, splecione - miękki atłas oplata metal, a ja mam ochotę wychwalać pod niebiosa ten dzień, w którym mój pan, Doktor Strange, spotkał pierwszy raz Tony’ego Starka - twojego twórcę.


End file.
